Sly the Tasmanian Tiger
In the Ty the Tasmanian Tiger game series, Sly the Tasmanian Tiger is a Thylacine ally and the older brother of the series main protagonist Ty the Tasmanian Tiger. Attributes and History In some ways, Sly is like a rougher version of Ty, initially carrying on a somewhat feral appearance during his time as Boss Cass' top henchman and having a skull motif. He also wields "Deadlyrangs", skull motif boomerangs that explode on contact, taking out several enemies at once. In the first game, his voice was deep and menacing though following his change to the good side, he became more amicable in personality, joking with his brother and getting along fairly well. (It is said, however, that he envies his brother's fame.) The end of the third game also implies that he might share a mutual crush/attraction with Naomi, echoing his younger brother's relationship with Shazza. Like Ty, Sly was separated from his parents when Boss Cass entrapped them in the Dreaming during his failed attempt to remove all mammalian life. Boss Cass raised Sly to believe that he was abandoned by thoughtless parents and crafted him into an attacker, eventually becoming Cass' top henchman. However, once the truth was revealed, Sly joined forces with his brother and helped defeat Cass. ''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger'' Sly appears as a recurring antagonist in the first game, sent out by Boss Cass to take out Ty before he can recover all the Talismans. Unfortunately for Cass, Ty proves to be the stronger individual and defeats Sly on every occasion. In the final level before reaching Cass for the final confrontation, Sly attacks Ty once again but has his Deadlyrangs knocked out of hand. In the process, he is knocked over the edge and falls towards the lava pit beneath them when he's rescued by Ty. Enraged, Sly tells Ty he'll regret saving his life. However, once he discovers the truth that Boss Cass had imprisoned his parents in the Dreaming, Sly aids his brother in the final boss fight by tossing him a Doomerang, a remote-controlled bomb/boomerang. Using the Doomerang, Ty defeats Cass and Sly joins his reunited family. ''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue'' Sly becomes a member of the newly-formed rescue group Bush Rescue, acting as an ally to his brother and Shazza. He also runs Sly's Shack, a shop specializing in custom boomerangs Ty can purchase for future battles. During the game, Sly helps to strike against Boss Cass' "Uber-Frill" lizard soldiers plot, which entails abducting residents from their home of Burramudgee. Piloting his own custom "Missile Bunyip" (mecha), Sly joins Ty and Shazza in dealing with Cass. While Ty fights off the evil cassowary, Sly and Shazza free the Burramudgee residents. In the end, he is given a medal for his brave efforts. ''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan'' Sly returns as an ally in the third game, glad to see Ty return after six months leading to the devastation of Burramudgee by Quinkan and the disbandment of Bush Rescue. As the plot unfolds, he joins Ty, Shazza and the reformed Fluffy in confronting the Quinkan and Boss Cass. Although he is apprehended and held captive, Sly manages to get free of his restraints and, following Fluffy's sacrifice, hauls Boss Cass back to jail. After the credits Sly is watching Ty and Shazza kissing, when Naomi (Shazzas little sister) sneak up on him from behinde and show intrest for him. It's presumed that they have a good relationship together, as well as Ty and Shazza. Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Businessmen Category:Rescuers Category:Siblings Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Tragic Category:Fallen